


Rally

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mother figure natasha tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing:  Wanda Maximoff x ReaderPrompt: Req: wanda x reader that the reader was kicked from home for being gay and natasha brought her to live with the avengers but she falls for wanda - @marvelcasturn on tumblrWarnings: mentions of abuse





	Rally

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy + lmk what you think! I managed to finish this before I head to class and go into another busy week lmao rip

The two of you were quiet as you walked down the empty street, everything from your past life packed up in a tiny duffle in your hands as the infamous assassin watched you closely.

“Miss Romanov, I’m okay I swear…all of this is unnecessary.” You kept your head down as a trembling hand wiped the blood from your mouth before turning up to smile at the older agent, “this isn’t the first time they ever did this to me. Of course, this is the first time they ever threw out my bags…”

Natasha stopped in her tracks, the line between her brows deepening as she processed what you had just revealed to her.

“They hit you before?”

“They disciplined me.” You gripped the straps of your bag tighter as you forced another smile to your face, “they’re good people. They took me in when I was young, they took care of me all this time while I was trying to join the Agency, they didn’t have to do all that…you have to understand that.”

You were no stranger to what the Black Widow could do.

On missions where you had tagged along, you were a first-hand witness to everything she could do.

Hurt as you were by your family, you would never strike back, never stand up for yourself, never raise a hand against them because they were your family.

They raised you.

All of their tough loving was to make you a stronger candidate for SHIELD.

That’s what it always was.

The line between her brows didn’t falter as she let out a sigh, moving to grab your duffle, keeping a stern expression to try and hide her anger towards your “family” and how they treated you.

“Do you have a place to stay? We have more than enough space at the Compound for you,” Natasha pretended to not see the happy tears forming in your eyes as she continued walking, “and I’m sure Tony and all the others will be glad to see a familiar smile around more, Wanda will be happy to have another young adult like herself -”

And maybe it was just out of pity, but her subtle kindness was enough to bring you into a stupor. The thought of living with the Avengers and making use of their state-of-the-art facilities was unbelievable. You’ve visited the base a few times at the whims of Fury and Hill wanting your assistance in debriefs or secret conferences with Wakanda, but living there?

You never thought you would ever have high enough access to even use one of the bathrooms.

Natasha soon realized that your footsteps never followed after her and quickly turned around, smiling when she saw you crouching on the floor with a wide smile and happy tears falling onto the sidewalk. “So, Agent, are you ready to go home?”

“Y-Yes ma'am!” Quickly wiping the remaining tears from your eyes, you pushed yourself up and ran up to Natasha, thankful for her always watching out for you, and eager to start a new chapter of your life surrounded by people that actually love you.

When Natasha told everyone that you were now staying with them, you don’t think you’ve ever seen their eyes light up so fast in all your time working and knowing them. Too distracted by the happy news of you moving in, it was easy to miss the remnants of dried blood around your mouth and hands, though Vision was quick to detect the light pain you were hiding in your face and heart with a smile to match the others’.

Remembering something about the social etiquette on commenting on others in the open, the android opted instead to open his mind to Wanda, who decided to save her greeting after you were free from the whirlwind that was the Avenger’s original members. “So as not to raise caution with our friend, but I am detecting pain in their jaw and chest - albeit a physical and… an emotional pain, I believe? Is it wrong for me to assume so, Wanda?”

After the first few scoldings, Wanda was now used to Vision coming to her directly through the mind stone to discuss his concerns before vocally expressing them, readjusting her posture to see you expertly avoiding any contact with one side of your face.

“I think you’re right, Viz. I’ll talk to them once they’re free, okay?” Wanda turned and offered a smile to the android, who was now satisfied with their secret conversation, before getting up from her spot to try and get you alone.

Red wisps danced around the corner of your eye before carefully wrapping around your friends and pulling them away from you and dropping them back on the couch, leaving an opening for Wanda to walk up with a friendly smile.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you use your powers, Wanda, it’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

“Only one of them? Do I dare ask what it has to compete with?” It felt like a sneaky tactic, that small smirk and quirked eyebrow of hers as she pulled you into an embrace, “want me to show you to your room? There’s an empty one next to mine, we could be neighbors.”

Before anyone else could realize her plan and argue, you nodded quickly and let yourself be dragged along by Wanda, happy grins on your faces as you ran down the hall to the elevator to your new room.

“Did Wanda just flirt with…” Clint leaned back against the couch and shook Bruce’s shoulder with his free hand, “were we all just used for some elaborate meet-cute?”

“I doubt that.” Tony was quick to scoff off the idea as he stood up from the couch and walked over to Natasha, leaning against the kitchen counter, his voice just low enough for her to hear, “…were we?”

But the Black Widow could only smile at shrug her shoulders at her friends in faux innocence. “They just needed a new place to stay, and of course I had to help out, I know all of you have a soft spot for them anyway - it all works out.”

Steve was next to wander over to her spot, watching Natasha closely, “is that really all it is?”

At this time, nearly everyone had gotten curious enough to follow their leads, only now questioning why Natasha was so quick to bring them home instead of the SHIELD-owned housing units, circling her both out of curiosity and worry.

“The people that they lived with, they were bad people…no one knew, but they hurt them, and kicked them out for being gay.” Natasha’s voice was colder than any of them had ever heard it, the feeling soon spreading to the rest of the team as they realized all the pain and hate you managed to hide behind your bright smiles and light laughs. “They deserve a family that will care for them, that’s why I brought them here.”

Your eyes never left Wanda as she led you to your new room, her happy smile dropping only when you took a seat beside her on your bed, soon replaced with a concerned look, “does your jaw still hurt? I noticed you avoiding contact with it when the others grabbed you.”

Before you could think, her hand reached up to touch the area where you were hit earlier, wincing at the contact of her cool hand. Trying to downplay the pain, you flashed an easygoing smile, hoping that it would give her some ease, “I guess so.“

"Wait here, each room has its own first-aid kit.” Her hands dropped as she gave you a small smile and left to find the kit to treat you, a flash of what seemed like sadness quickly replaced with another bright smile. “Your first day here and you’re already injured. I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Is this home an injury necessary before moving in type place? Never heard of that before.” You let yourself lean back into the mattress, falling with a thump lighter than you ever thought possible with a bed. A content smile and sense of ease washing over you as you listened to Wanda searching through the cabinets and returning. “You sounded so sure about the first aid kit I thought you knew where it was.”

If you weren’t injured or if it wasn’t your first day living in the Compound, Wanda probably would’ve hit your shoulder as she rolled her eyes, opting instead for the next best thing, pulling you up to dab the cut on your face with alcohol. “You know, for someone that’s worked with Natasha countless times, you sure flinch at the sting of alcohol a lot, I thought for sure you’ve handled worse.”

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes, but you conceded and let her have the win, “okay, ha ha I deserve that, but don’t you flinch also? You think you’re used to it, but THEN IT HITS YOU!”

You waved your arms like a madman to try and accentuate your point, also hoping that the extravagant acting would bring another smile to her face.

“Imagine the recruits when they hear what can cause such a big scary agent to flinch without fail each time.” A low chuckle escaped her lips as she pressed a small bandage onto your wound, making quick work of the mess (by stuffing everything back into the kit and throwing it aside) to lay back down with you following suit, staring at the ceiling as if it were filled with stars. “I’m glad you’re okay. Something felt off when you first came in, but I think it’s gone now. You’re home. You’re safe.”

“Want to know what’s crazy? I think that’s the first time I ever heard that from another person.” You couldn’t help the small sigh as you tried to think back to all the times you went back “home” after missions, only to be greeted by insults and backhanded compliments. “It’s nice.”

A sniffle pulled Wanda from her thoughts, or more accurately, her anger at those who took you in, her head whipping towards you at the sound, her own heart aching at the sight of your weakness, your usually warm personality and aura lost to the pain of abandonment and abuse finally hitting.

Without thinking, she reached out and pulled you into a warm (but awkward) half hug, cooing comforting sweet nothings, promising to stay by your side as long as you let her, promising that she would make up for all the love you deserved in all those years you suffered, promising that it would always be you and her if that’s what you wanted.

Promising to love you until the end of her days.

But at that point you were already asleep in her arms, drained from the long day, smiling into the comfort of her embrace and promise of tomorrow.


End file.
